1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel substituted 4-thiazolidinone derivatives which exhibit cyclooxygenase and lipoxygenase inhibition activity in warm blooded animals. The invention is also concerned with methods of and compositions for treating inflammation topically, particularly in treatment of inflammed conditions of the skin such as sunburn, psoriasis, eczema, seborrhea and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Synthesis of 4-thiazolidinones substituted in the 3-position by a pyridyl radical and in the 2-position by a substituted phenyl radical was reported by D. R. Patel, et al. in Vidya. B. Sciences Vol. XX(1) 95-97 (January 1977) which 4-thiazolidinones are illustrated by the formula: ##STR4## wherein phenyl is substituted by 2,4-dichloro or by 4-methoxy. In contrast, the compounds of the present invention are substituted on phenyl by larger entities such as phenoxy, etc. No pharmaceutical utility was disclosed.
Japanese workers have reported in Japan. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 57 88, 170 [8288, 170] (1982) see Chem. Abstr. 98, 53872r that certain substituted 4-thiazolidinones have antiinflammatory and analgesic activities. These compounds have a phenylacetic acid moiety in the 3 position similar to some compounds of the present invention. Again in comparison, the compounds of the present invention are different, having expanded aryl moieties in the 2 position.
Certain 4-thiazolidinones substituted in the 2 position by a phenylacetic acid-loweralkyl group have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,609 as having use in treating hypertension, renal failure, congestive heart failure, glomerulonephritis, uremia and chronic renal insufficiency.